1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a brake system control apparatus including plural brake systems, and, more specifically, to control of a control actuator of each of the plural brake systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-122974 A discloses a brake system control apparatus that includes plural brake systems each of which includes a brake and a control actuator that can control braking torque applied to a wheel by the brake. The brake system control apparatus also includes a braking torque control device which creates a control command value for the control actuator of each of the plural brake systems, and which outputs the control command value to the control actuator. The braking torque control device includes (a) a first creating portion that creates a control command value for a control actuator of a brake system targeted for control (hereinafter, referred to as the “control-target brake system”), which is one of the plural brake systems, based a target value of braking torque of a brake of the control-target brake system; (b) a second creating portion that corrects a first control command value, that is, the control command value created by the first creating portion, based on a difference between an actual value of the braking torque applied to the wheel by the brake of the control-target brake system and an actual value of braking torque in another brake system, thereby creating a second control command value; and (c) a control command value selecting portion that selects the second control command value, when the actual value of the braking torque in the control-target brake system is larger than the actual value of the braking torque in the other brake system, and that selects the first control command value, when the actual value of the braking torque in the control-target brake system is equal to or smaller than the actual value of the braking torque in the other brake system.